sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Angel Has Fallen
| screenplay = | story = | based on = | starring = | music = David Buckley | cinematography = Jules O'Loughlin | editing = Gabriel Fleming | studio = * G-BASE }} | distributor = Lionsgate | released = | runtime = 121 minutes | country = United States | language = English | budget = $40–60 million | gross = $7.9 million }} Angel Has Fallen is a 2019 American action film directed by Ric Roman Waugh, starring Gerard Butler and Morgan Freeman in the lead roles, with Jada Pinkett Smith, Lance Reddick, Tim Blake Nelson, Piper Perabo, Nick Nolte and Danny Huston in supporting roles. It is the third installment in the ''Fallen'' film series, following Olympus Has Fallen (2013) and London Has Fallen (2016). The film follows United States Secret Service agent Mike Banning, who must race against time to clear his name after being framed for an attack on the US President, Allan Trumbull. It was theatrically released in the United States on August 23, 2019, by Lionsgate. Plot After the events in the previous film, Secret Service agent Mike Banning undergoes training at a private military facility and is recommended for the position of Director by the President of the United States, Allan Trumbull, to replace retiring Secret Service director David Gentry. Banning hides the fact that he is suffering from migraines and insomnia and visits several doctors to treat them, and starts taking medication to cope with the pain. When the President goes on a fishing trip to a rural area, an armed drone attack kills the entire Secret Service protection detail, but Banning survives. He saves the President but both are incapacitated, with Trumbull comatose. FBI Agent Helen Thompson finds substantial evidence that Banning is responsible for the attack. The discarded van used to carry out the massacre contains Banning's hair and DNA. Thompson is also suspicious in that Banning survived the attack. He is subsequently arrested and ordered incarcerated. While Banning is being moved to a detention facility, his transport is ambushed. Banning escapes after killing the assailants, who are revealed to be agents who took part in the training exercise at the beginning of the film. Banning makes a call to his wife Leah and lets her know he is alive. This call alerts Thompson to Banning's location which leads to a car chase. Banning escapes again and goes to his father Clay Banning's house in the woods. Meanwhile, Vice President Martin Kirby is sworn in as Acting President due to Trumbull being in a coma. It is revealed that Wade Jennings, Banning's friend and the CEO of paramilitary company Salient Global, is the person who framed him. Banning and his father observe Jennings' men through surveillance cameras approaching Clay's house; Clay detonates explosives around the perimeter of the house, killing all the would-be attackers. They escape and Banning reveals to Clay that he has a wife and daughter. Leah and her daughter are on the verge of being kidnapped when Clay saves them. Kirby reveals to the press that Banning is responsible for the assassination attempt with support from the Russian government. Thompson finds the bodies around Clay's cabin and deduces that Banning was set up. Along with another agent, she goes to meet Jennings, but both are killed by him. Trumbull awakens from his coma and Kirby is revealed to be involved with Jennings. He plans to retaliate by attacking Russia due to the 'assassination attempt' on the President. Banning reaches the hospital where Trumbull is being treated after realizing it is unsafe for the President to remain there, but is captured and arrested. After an argument, Trumbull orders Banning released. Banning leads Trumbull to safety with help from Gentry and other agents as Jennings destroys the Intensive Care Unit of the hospital by increasing the oxygen and nitrogen supply to unstable levels, causing an explosion. The two hide in a corner office of the next building as Jennings' men pursue them. After a long gun battle, Jennings attempts to escape via helicopter, but Banning destroys the helicopter and mortally wounds Jennings. Banning is exonerated while Trumbull and Gentry arrest Kirby for treason due to the evidence uncovered by Thompson. Clay decides to live with Banning and his family. Feeling guilt over his failure to protect Trumbull as well as his undisclosed ailments, Banning offers his resignation. Trumbull forgives his mistakes and offers Banning a promotion to Director of the Secret Service, which he accepts. Cast * Gerard Butler as United States Secret Service agent Mike Banning, Clay’s son and Leah’s husband. * Morgan Freeman as President Allan Trumbull * Danny Huston as Wade Jennings, Mike’s former Ranger teammate and the leader of Salient Global. * Michael Landes as Sam Wilcox, White House Chief of Staff * Tim Blake Nelson as Vice President Martin Kirby * Nick Nolte as Clay Banning, a Vietnam-era Ranger/Tunnel Rat and Mike’s estranged father who abandoned him at a young age. Since then, he has taken up living in the woods all over the US. * Piper Perabo as Leah Banning, Mike’s wife. Perabo replaced Radha Mitchell, who played the role in the previous films. * Jada Pinkett Smith as FBI Agent Helen Thompson * Lance Reddick as Secret Service Director David Gentry * Mark Arnold as CIA Director James Haskell * Chris Browning as Militia Man * Antonio Bustorff as Merc #2 * Frederick Schmidt as Travis Cole, head of security of Salient Global and Jennings' right-hand man. * Joseph Millson as FBI agent Ramirez * Ori Pfeffer as Agent Murphy Production On October 28, 2016, it was announced that a sequel titled Angel Has Fallen is in development, with Gerard Butler reprising his role, as well as once again acting as a producer on the film. On July 25, 2017, Ric Roman Waugh was announced as director for Angel Has Fallen. On January 10th, 2018, Holt McCallany joined the cast as Wade Jennings, an ex-military turned head of a technology company. On January 18, 2018, Jada Pinkett Smith and Tim Blake Nelson are confirmed to appear in Angel Has Fallen and the filming of it is set to start on February 7, 2018. On February 13, 2018, Piper Perabo joined the cast. On March 12, 2018, Lance Reddick joined the cast as Secret Service Director Gentry. Aaron Eckhart, who played president Benjamin Asher in the first two films, is not returning to this film as The President of the United States. On March 21, 2018, Michael Landes is set to portray White House Chief of Staff Sam Wilcox. On January 22, 2019, David Buckley was announced as the film's composer, replacing Trevor Morris who scored the previous 2 films. Angel Has Fallen commenced filming in Virginia Water Lake and continued throughout the United Kingdom and Bulgaria. McCallany had to drop out of his role on Angel Has Fallen due to scheduling conflicts with the show Mindhunter and was replaced by Danny Huston. Filming took place at Pinewood Studios, Bray Studios, Longcross Studios and Nu Boyana Film Studios. Release The film was released in the United States on August 23, 2019. Box office In the United States and Canada, Angel Has Fallen is projected to gross $13–15 million from 3,286 theaters in its opening weekend. It made $7.9 million on its first day, including $1.5 million from Thursday night previews, the highest of the series. Critical response On Rotten Tomatoes, the film holds an approval rating of 41% based on 100 reviews, with an average rating of 5.03/10. The website's critical consensus reads: "Cut from the same rough cloth as its predecessors, Angel Has Fallen rounds out a mostly forgettable action trilogy in fittingly mediocre fashion." On Metacritic the film has a weighted average score of 45 out of 100, based on 30 critics, indicating "mixed or average reviews". Audiences polled by CinemaScore gave the film an average grade of "A–" on an A+ to F scale, the same score earned by its predecessors, while those at PostTrak gave it an average 4.5 out of 5 stars and a 64% "definite recommend." Todd McCarthy of The Hollywood Reporter said this film "may not be appreciably better than the first two installments ..., but it's actually more fun — first and foremost because of a vastly amusing turn by Nick Nolte as Gerard Butler's eccentric Vietnam vet old coot father." Ignatiy Vishnevetsky of The A.V. Club gave the film a grade C, and called it a "dramatic improvement" but is critical of the action sequences, "they all fall victim to having too much repetitive editing and not enough kinetic energy, a problem that no amount of onscreen firepower, twisted wreckage, or offbeat overhead camera angles can solve." David Ehrlich of IndieWire gave the film a "D+", saying that "with Nolte as his bonkers dad, Gerard Butler's mediocre action franchise and his mediocre American accent find a mediocre conclusion." References External links * * Category:2010s action films Category:2010s sequel films Category:2019 films Category:American action films Category:American films Category:American sequel films Category:English-language films Category:Films about fictional Presidents of the United States Category:Films about terrorism Category:Lions Gate Entertainment films Category:Techno-thriller films Category:Film scores by David Buckley